


And So There Was One

by Lunar_Revolver



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: If i cant find loyalty content I will make it for myself, Other, look this hurt to write but i had to post this for the clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Revolver/pseuds/Lunar_Revolver
Summary: What if Sapnap and George was in on Dream's plans? What if they were purposely distancing themselves from him because he asked them to and they're just hiding what they truly feel?(In which the Dream Team must temporarily come apart. Just for now. Even if it hurts.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	And So There Was One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagehana_tsukio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/gifts).



> This was written for my friend because if I made myself sad, then I'm dragging you with me.

"I'd do anything for you guys, you know that right?"

The moment they hear those words, within the cover of night, where it's just them to watch the moon as it hangs right above them while the world sleeps, they freeze. Dream's loyalty is a given. Always unwavering. Ever present. Unquestionable. They never had a doubt about it.

"Of course," Sapnap immediately replies, always ready to have his back. To be his sword, his fire. The guard covering his rear, even if Dream never needed it.

"What's wrong, Dream?" George had a bad feeling, staring at him, trying to parse his best friend out through the heavy veil that he had nowadays with all the wars and political intrigue that's saturated through their world. Their server.

"I just...I was thinking. With how everything is going, it's too dangerous for you to be associated with me. And I can't bear it if you guys kept getting hurt on my watch. I know it's selfish of me, but I love you both too much to let this keep happening."

"What are you trying to say, Dream?" George asks, a hand on Dream's arm.

"Dream?"

"I need you two to turn against me. If you distance yourselves from me, you'll be safe. No more assassinations. No more targets on your backs. You guys will be safe, and you can build and live without being afraid that anyone will put a sword through your back."

"Dream, I can't believe I'm hearing this--"

"No way! What about you then?"

"You know I can handle myself, Sapnap."

"Dream, that's not what I'm worried about--"

"Dream, you'll be alone."

George never meant to sound so small, but the idea of stepping away from him. Even if it was temporary. Even if it was all just for show...it felt so wrong. It was always the three of them, always.

Dream gave a shaky laugh, breathless as his own heart was breaking. A sense of vulnerability he never showed to anyone else but them as he removes his mask, and gives them a smile.

"I know. But if it means you two are safe...then I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just trust me. It'll just be for a little bit. Until everything goes back to the way it was. Before all the wars. Before this."

"Don't we get to have a say in all this?" Sapnap asks, but he recognizes the look in Dream's eyes. The sort of netherite strong resolve that they've seen time and time again. It's always been a comfort when they were fighting together, a grave warning when they're at opposite sides. "Dream, you can't just ask us to just ABANDON you. We always have each other's backs..."

"You can't just decide this for us," George nods, pushing his hand away and gripping Dream's shoulder and shaking him a little. "What'll you do?! It'll just be you against everyone else in the server--!"

"It's fine," Dream rests his hands on top of his. "Techno's out to the north, and I can take on everyone else. You know I can."

"That's not--!"

"Dream--!"

"Look, you guys can deny it as much as you want, but the facts are clear. As long as you two are with me, you'll always be in danger. And...and I can't have that. I can't lose you two. Just please...it'll be easier for me if I didn't have to worry about you as well. That way if things go wrong, then the only one that'll get hurt will be me."

"This is a terrible idea, Dream."

"I know...but it's the best way I can protect you."

"There must be another way..." Sapnap begs, gripping Dream's arm, and squeezing it tight. "There must be."

"I've looked at all the possible scenarios," Dream says with a rueful turn on his lips. He pulls them to him, holding them tight, clinging to them. Making them realize for the first time that their friend was shaking, like he was splitting at the seams himself. Barely holding himself together. But he had to. For them. The ones that meant most to him in this world. "But this is the only one that'll make sure you'll be out of harm's way."

And...there was nothing to say to that. They knew their Dream too well. They know how stubborn he was, how much he'd fight for something to the bitter end. And they knew him, as much as they knew themselves. Parts of a whole. Dream, George, and Sapnap.

"It's going to be worth it in the end. I promise. We'll have our world back."

They just clung to him tighter. Not voicing the one thing on their minds.

The world can burn for all they care. The only thing they wanted was to have their friend by their side.


End file.
